The Sharpest Lives
by ludamiel
Summary: Song fic. JP/SS. POV James. La folie de Potter père ? On pourrait peut-être résumer comme ça.  Je pense que T ne suffira pas, M pour une certaine violence, même si le lemon ne ressemble pas à mes habituels. Est-qu'on peut appeler ça un lemon d'ailleurs. X


**Disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling.

Je tiens à signaler que c'est ma première fanfic' sur HP, et première song-fic'.

Bon, pas très gai, mais l'idée est apparu en écoutant la chanson tirée du titre ('fin c'est plus l'inverse, mais bon... ^^')

Donc, voilà, un James Potter/Severus Snape inspiré de The Sharpest Lives de My Chemical Romance.

En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop OOC et que ça vous plaise un minimum... =)

* * *

><p>J'aime Lily, tout le monde le sait. Et pourtant. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.<p>

Il pleut dehors. Ce soir, je recommencerai, je le sais.

Et pourtant.

Poudlard hante mon esprit, les tours joués à Servilus, l'ambiance des cours, Remus, Sirius, Peter, et bien sûr Lily.

Lily enceinte maintenant, de moi.

Et pourtant.

Elle qui dort, là, à côté. Le ventre légèrement enflé, si beau. Tout son être vibre de cette beauté.

Sans vouloir me répéter mais : et pourtant.

Toutes ces raisons, aussi bonnes soient-elles ne me culpabiliseront pas. Ou plutôt si, énormément, mais pas jusqu'à m'arrêter. Je le veux. J'ai besoin de lui. Ridicule. Débile. Tout les adjectifs correspondent.

Et pourtant.

Ce n'est que la simple vérité. Malheureusement.

Lentement, je me lève, caresse du bout des doigts ce visage chéri, m'habille en silence, sors.

La pluie me tombe dessus, véritable rideau d'eau. Me voilà trempé.

Les pas me portent, je finis dans ce bar, pour la énième fois. Me bourre la gueule, pour la énième fois. Je ne rentrerai pas non plus. Pas cette fois. Je craque, vraiment.

**Well it rains and it pours  
>When you're out on your own<br>If I crash on the couch  
>Can I sleep in my clothes?<br>'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
>I'm drunk, I suppose<br>If it looks like I'm laughing  
>I'm really just asking to leave<strong>

Il m'a ouvert ta porte, visiblement mécontent. Me crachant à la gueule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? »

J'ai retenu un sourire. Pas changé. J'ai titubé en m'approchant, manqué de me vautrer par-terre, me suis raccroché au chambranle de la porte.

Ce n'est pas lui qui allait me rattraper.

Et me voilà maintenant, affalé sur son canapé, dégoulinant de sueur et de pluie, ivre comme pas deux, à moitié dans les vapes. J'esquisse un semblant de sourire. M'enfonce chez Morphée. Lily va hurler, demain, peut-être que ce sera la fois de trop...

Le matin, je n'ai le droit qu'à un coup de coude dans les côtes et un méprisant : « Dégage de là, Potter, je n'ai pas que ça a faire que jouer les gardes-chiourme. » Une grimace apparaît sur mon visage. Je me lève difficilement, regarde surpris le verre d'eau à côté duquel est placé un médoc anti-gueule de bois.

« Si je veux que tu dégages plus vite... Fit-il. »

Il noue sa cravate, me regardant avaler ce fichu cachet.

**This alone, you're in time for the show  
>You're the one that I need<br>I'm the one that you loathe  
>You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose<br>'Cause I love all the poison  
>Away with the boys in the band<strong>

Les souvenirs affluent, laissant passer plusieurs anges qui nous regardent étrangement.

_Affalés dans l'herbe, complètement vaporeux. _

_« C'est quoi ce truc, Pad ? Demandai-je._

__ Truc moldu, j'en sais rien, mais c'est plutôt sympathique. Rit-il en tirant à nouveau sur le joint. »_

_On était parti, sur notre monde, complètement hors du temps. _

_Remus nous vit, et ça a été la plus grande colère que j'ai pu voir sur lui. Pas une de ces colères qui éructent à la figure, non une colère froide, accompagnée du visage de circonstance, vraiment terrifiant, quand j'y repense. Mais à ce moment-là, nous ne fîmes que nous moquer du prude préfet en chef qu'il était. Il nous releva, entraînant Sirius derrière lui, m'obligeant à suivre la marche. Il allait bien trop vite pour moi, le chien se faisait traîner et ne cherchait même plus à essayer de marcher. Je tombai sur les premières marches de l'escalier du hall. Riai tout seul. Fallait que Snape passe par là. Les vieilles habitudes revinrent au galop, malgré mon état. Ma seule action a été de le provoquer, je n'avais même pas la force de le torturer trop violemment. Il eut un sourire, à ce moment-là. Un sourire qui s'annonçait très mal pour moi. La haine et le désir de vengeance se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Je lui avais pris celle qu'il aimait, l'avais humilié depuis qu'on s'était rencontré. Normal qu'il m'en veuille. Il me regarda, méprisant. _

_« Tu te sens plus fort Potter ? T'es-tu vu ? Ricana-t-il. » _

_Je me relevai brusquement, la tête me tourna un moment, je ne vis pas le poing s'abattre sur ma mâchoire. La douleur qui avait suivi, je m'en souviens bien. Comme Remus pour Sirius, il me traîna à travers le hall jusqu'aux cachots, à cette heure-ci, seules les chauves-souris pouvaient nous croiser. Là, il me balança contre le mur et s'assit. Il me regarda pendant un temps certain, s'enivrant de cette état de faiblesse pure que je dévoilais. Malgré la drogue, je ne sentais plus cette état d'allégresse, je ne sentais que la douleur. Il finit par parler, envoyant des piques assassines, profitant de toutes mes expressions. Le petit Servilus se lâchait, il vidait son sac, m'aspergeant de haine, ce venin qui lui opprimait le cœur. Je ne ressens même pas la colère qui aurait dû m'envahir l'esprit. Juste une immense lassitude. _

Et là, ce regard inquisiteur, qui détaille la loque humaine que je devenu, me rappelle cette entrevue. L'analyse froide, la haine qui ne l'a pas quitté. Son visage se referme, il m'empoigne par le bras, me forçant à me lever, le marteau dans ma tête se réveille de plus fort. Arrive le béton. Il ferme violemment sa porte à clé, part, me laissant la tête entre les mains, retenant l'envie de hurler la douleur de la post-gueule de bois. Doucement, l'anti-douleur fait effet. Je surprends le regard des gens. Il va me falloir affronter ma femme, maintenant.

**I've really been on a bender and it shows  
>So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?<strong>

Aucune envie de rentrer. Je vais me faire jeter. Encore une fois, les larmes couleront. Je suis loin d'être un mari respectable.

« Où étais-tu ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu rentres ? »

Et voilà, ça commence. Furieusement, Lily me détaille. Elle analyse tout mon être et je ne peux que trembler et me taire. Je revois le regard de Snape, et plonge encore plus. Je suis vraiment minable. Où est Sirius ? Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

« Es-tu conscient que tu vas être père ? James, en es-tu conscient ? »

Presque une supplique. Je lève les yeux. Les siens sont emplis de larmes. Elle craquera, me foutra dehors, ou en tout cas, j'en ai pour quelques jours sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question est tout juste murmurée. Les gouttes salées finissent par dévaler sur son visage. Je la contemple en silence. Même en ce moment, elle est magnifique. Ma femme est magnifique, c'est simple.

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même. »

A quoi bon mentir ? Je me rapproche doucement, essaie de l'enlacer. Une gifle magistrale retentit, ma joue cuisait. Je l'avais mérité. Honteux, je sortis. La seule chose que je pouvais faire.

**Give me a shot to remember  
>And you can take all the pain away from me<br>A kiss and I will surrender  
><strong>

Je erre. Sans but. 'Fin, si, je sais bien ce qu'il va se passer. Sauf si je rencontre Sirius. Mais je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas là. Parti avec Remus, Merlin sait où, entrain de se débaucher dans un hôtel à côté de la mer, certainement.

De retour devant chez Severus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin qu'il soit témoin de mon pathétisme. Culpabilité de ce que je lui ai fait subir ? Non, juste une relation perverse envers moi-même. J'en ai besoin. Ce regard haineux, celui que j'ai moi-même créé. Je ne peux pas le nier. Severus, j'en ai un besoin immense. Evidemment, il n'y a personne. Je m'adosse à la porte, décidé à attendre. Mal, je suis mal. Severus.

J'ai dû m'endormir.

« Tu as décidé de m'emmerder longtemps, Potter ? »

Je souris. Me relève, doucement. Il déverrouille la porte, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me la refermer dessus. En un rien de temps, je m'avachis de nouveau sur le canapé.

« T'as du Whisky-pur-feu ? »

Son regard me détaille, il me sonde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu recherches, Potter ? »

Le ton est sec, comme à son habitude. Je n'ai pas la réponse à sa question. Maintenant, là, tout de suite, je recherche l'oubli, l'alcool, le mépris et toutes ces émotions qu'il ressent envers moi. Ces années de haine, de jalousie, je veux les ressentir, au plus profond de moi. Il me tend le verre. Le liquide ambré me fait les yeux doux. Avalé cul-sec. Il me ressert.

« Lily me fait la gueule.

_ Le chien n'est pas là pour que tu t'épanches sur lui ?

_ Ce n'est pas lui dont j'ai besoin, Snape. »

Snape. Severus. Severus Tobias Snape. Debout, me regardant avec une pitié et un mépris ostensible, dans son habituelle robe noire, les cheveux lâchés, un verre dans la main, les lèvres rougies par l'alcool. Ses lèvres. Je lâche un rire. Son regard devient plus dur.

« Snape. »

Voix rauque. Il a compris. N'est pas legilimens qui veut. En plus, il est loin d'être idiot. Il secoue la tête. Sourire mauvais. Il se rapproche.

« Tu veux quoi exactement, Potter ?

_ Tu le sais très bien. »

Je me redresse. Visages à quelques centimètres. Je sens son souffle. Le mien s'accélère. Il a une grimace.

« Je ne te ferai pas cette grâce, Potter. »

Il se retire et je tire un grognement de frustration. Ce petit jeu commence à me peser. Je ne lui demande pas son avis, bordel ! J'en ai un besoin immense, presque vital. _Je_ suis le chat, pas lui.

Et pourtant.

Me voici livré, totalement dépendant. Il le sait. Il le sent. Je suis foutu. Mais n'est-ce pas ça que je cherches ? Et Lily ? Je me consume, lentement. Je me suis plongé tout seul dans cette misère.

**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
>A light to burn all the empires<br>So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
>In love with all of these vampires<br>So you can leave like the sane abandoned me**

Le plus mortel. Oui, je brûle lentement. La douleur m'envahit, mais ce n'est pas assez, il m'en faut plus. Je vide une énième fois mon verre. Combien de fois m'a-t-il servi ? Aucune idée.

Je brise moi-même mon avenir. Je détruis tout ce que j'ai pu créer. Lily. Le bébé. Tout. Tous m'abandonne, ou est-ce moi qui m'enfuis et m'enfonce ? Un immense vide suit la douleur. Toujours ce regard sur moi. Je souris. C'est exactement ça.

Regarde-moi bien, Severus. Tu assistes à ma fin, n'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? Tu en es bel et bien la cause, en doutes-tu ?

Je le vois, il me regarde. Je le vois, là. Il me regarde, ici. Je ne peux m'empêcher de haleter. J'ai chaud. Les effets de l'alcool sont nombreux et puissants. Chaud. La brûlure est intense. L'éclat trop violent. Je ne suis plus qu'une souris de laboratoire, sous le microscope d'un savant minutieux.

**There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
>You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow<br>Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
>Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo<strong>

La nuit tombe. Lily, une dernière pensée pour elle. Malgré sa colère, elle doit être inquiète. Une dernière pensée avant de sombrer entièrement dans la folie qui me gagne. Titubant, je me relève, me déshabille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais. Je ne pense plus. Severus. J'ai besoin de maltraitance, j'ai besoin de ta haine, Severus. Oui, parce que tu me hais. Tu me hais autant que je t'aime. Mal, bien sûr, c'est une forme d'amour des plus malsaines. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant, Severus.

L'occulmencie doit être très utile, en ce moment. Pas besoin que je ne prononces aucun mot. La surprise passe dans son regard. Je ne suis plus une souris, je suis une bête de foire, un aliéné dangereux. Rien qu'un fou. Oui, tout de suite, je ne suis qu'un fou. Hais-moi et je vivrais. Hais-moi.

Qui peut dire avec précision ce qu'il s'est passé après ? Qu'est-ce qui a été le déclenchement de la débauche et de la luxure qui a suivi ? Pourquoi a-t-il cédé à mes supplications ? Je n'en sais rien, mais la douleur ressentie m'a fait vivre. Le plaisir qui l'accompagnait a fini de me faire sombrer. Chairs écartelées, sang sur mes cuisses, douleur à l'anus, martèlement de ma prostate, puissamment, bestialement. Une perte de contrôle commune. Une envie de faire souffrir, une autre de souffrir. Un couple sado-masochiste parfait. L'épuisement qui suit est des plus bénéfiques. Ton dégoût envers moi me fait vivre.

« Tu es complètement fou, Potter. » Dit-il en se rhabillant.

Il me laisse à même le sol et s'enferme dans sa chambre. En espérant certainement que je disparaisse.

Par Merlin. Je sombre, et rien pour me raccrocher. La porte me résiste, il ne m'ouvrira pas. Je reste debout, nu, la souillure coulant le long de mes jambes. On a été deux, on le sera encore.

« Snape. Snape ! Severus Snape ! Severus... »

Un filet de voix, supplique. On dirait un amoureux transi qui ne peut se convaincre d'avoir été éconduit. Un sombre idiot. C'est ce que je suis. J'ai besoin de lui, c'est viscéral. La porte reste close. Je n'aurais pas de réponse aujourd'hui. Je reviendrai.

**I've really been on a bender and it shows  
>So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?<strong>

**Give me a shot to remember**  
><strong>And you can take all the pain away from me<strong>  
><strong>A kiss and I will surrender<strong>  
><strong>The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead<strong>  
><strong>A light to burn all the empires<strong>  
><strong>So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be<strong>  
><strong>In love with all of these vampires<strong>  
><strong>So you can leave like the sane abandoned me<strong>

C'est la fin. Quelques moins ont passé. Voldemort est à son apogée de puissance. On s'est revu, quelques fois. Il ne m'a pas jeté un seul regard. Lily. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, quand je revenais, ivre, complètement pathétique, laissant ressortir la boule de mal-être que je suis, celle qui appelle de toutes ses forces un seul homme. Un seul homme qui s'est tourné vers celui dont tout le monde craint le nom. Cet homme qui a pénétré ses rangs pour ma destruction. Et maintenant, la fin est proche, il est là. Il vient pour finir de détruire le semblant de vie sur lequel notre fils allait grandir. Oui, Voldemort vient finir le travail de son plus ardent serviteur. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je ne tiendrais pas, Lily et le petit non plus. Mais je souris. Un éclair d'incompréhension traverse les yeux du seigneur des ténèbres, la baguette se lève, prononce les deux mots mortels. Je ne suis plus rien. Juste une pensée. Encore toi, toujours, toi et ta haine, vous ne m'avez jamais quitté. J'aurais juste souhaité un dernier baiser. Ç'aurait été le premier d'ailleurs.

_Severus._

* * *

><p>J'accepte tous commentaires, que ce soit par rapport au style, aux fautes, à la possible OOC des personnages, donc n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit lien bleu juste en dessous ! x)<p> 


End file.
